La cacciatrice di taglie
by Linny404
Summary: Il kitsune argentato fece scorrere gli occhi ambrati sul testo. Una taglia era stata messa sulla sua testa. Il gioco ora poteva iniziare.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitolo 1**

Tra le distese aride di una zona remota del Makai, una figura ferma al centro di quel deserto, lasciò che il vento le scompigliasse i lunghi capelli rossicci con striature bianche come la neve, socchiuse gli occhi per evitare che la polvere vi entrasse. Non era un vento di sventura e distruzione, l'avvolgeva, l'accarezzava, le sussurrava; il vento era suo amico. Da piccola quando guardava il cielo e vedeva gli uccelli dispiegare le ali e lasciarsi trasportare dal vento, una grande invidia si impossessava di lei. Lei che era costretta con i piedi per terra. Che non poteva volare. Con gli anni quel sentimento si era affievolito, forse per essersi resa conto, che anche se obbligata a camminare a terra, il vento poteva giocare con lei nel momento in cui correva libera.

La ragazza sollevò il mento, per poter inclinare un po' la testa all'indietro, passò le mani tra i lunghi capelli e poi iniziò a raccoglierli in una, con la mano libera sciolse il nastro che aveva legato all'avambraccio sinistro e lo utilizzò per legare i capelli in una coda. Un gesto del genere non lo avrebbe mai potuto compiere nel suo villaggio. I nastri erano sacri, erano sinonimo di forza. In base al colore ed al numero di strisce di tessuto indossate, si poteva determinare la classe sociale ed il livello di potenza d'appartenenza.

L'aveva sempre considerata una stupida usanza. Nello stesso modo in cui non si doveva giudicare un nemico dall'aspetto non si sarebbe dovuto giudicare un membro del clan in base a della stoffa. Ma le regole erano state create per essere seguite o infrante, in base alla logica di pensiero di ciascun individuo.

Appena il vento si affievolì, respirò l'aria a pieni polmoni. Era trascorso diverso tempo dal giorno in cui si era messa in viaggio, e da allora non si era mai concessa un attimo di riposo, o almeno non fino a quel momento. Nulla era più rilassante che stare in silenzio in un luogo quasi sconosciuto.

-Tsuki dobbiamo stare ancora a lungo fermi in questo posto?- domandò scocciato il ragazzo che le era seduto accanto.

La ragazza con stizza aprì immediatamente un occhio, seguito subito dopo dall'altro, mentre la folta coda iniziò a dondolare da una parte all'altre con decisione, l'inaspettata interruzione dei propri pensieri non le era per nulla piaciuta. Con movimento liscio avvicinò la mano all'impugnatura della propria arma e voltandosi verso il fratello gli puntò la katana al collo. Premette la punta sulla pelle, bastava un'ulteriore piccola dose di pressione e la lama si sarebbe conficcata nel collo. Ma ciò sembrava non importare troppo al fratello che, abituato ormai a trovarsi tra la vita e la morte a causa della sorella, continuava ad osservarla scocciato.

-Quante volte ti devo dire che non voglio essere disturbata?- chiese a denti stretti la giovane youkai.

-Tsk- dopo aver spostato con un dito l'affilata lama, il ragazzo fissò con astio la sorella -Stiamo perdendo troppo tempo per un lavoro semplicissimo- dichiarò alzandosi in piedi –E tutto questo per colpa tua!- ringhiò afferrando la mano di Tsuki che impugnava l'arma.

La stretta di Hayato si fece sempre più forte, finché dalle labbra serrate della ragazza non iniziò a fuoriuscire un ringhio che pian piano si faceva più aggressivo, le orecchie canine che spuntavano dalla capigliatura si abbassarono quasi ad aderire al capo, mentre il colore delle iridi passò dall'oro ad un grigio chiarissimo. L'aura di rabbia di Tsuki era quasi tangibile, con la mano sinistra strinse maggiormente la katana, mentre l'altra si serrò in un solido pugno. Il suo youki espose in un attimo, senza dare il tempo ad Hayato di spostarsi. Il ragazzo fu colpito immediatamente dall'energia della sorella, ed abbandonata la stretta al polso si trovò sbalzato ad una distanza di centinaia di metri e ricoperto di lievi tagli.

-Ugh…dannata- mormorò il giovane rialzandosi per poi passarsi una mano tra i corti capelli neri.

Con un ghigno Tsuki osservava l'avvicinarsi del fratello più grande di qualche anno, non gliel'avrebbe fatta passare liscia, di questo era sicura, ma non avrebbe modificato i piani: catturare il ricercato, intascare la taglia e tornare nelle loro terre.

Era semplicissimo il programma, e lo sarebbe stato ancora di più se solo fossero riusciti a trovare una qualsiasi traccia del passaggio dello youkai sulla cui testa vi era una ricompensa di 500.000 denari. Era preferibile vivo a detta del demone che aveva messo la taglia, ma se non vi era altro modo per catturarlo andava bene anche morto.

Con passi decisi Hayato raggiunse la ragazza ed appena le fu vicino la colpì con un pugno allo stomaco.

-Non provarci un'altra volta- minacciò lo youkai mostrando le bianche zanne.

-Non scaldarti tanto fratellino- sussurrò la ragazza avvicinando il volto a quello di lui, per poi baciarlo sulla fronte –Andiamo ad ovest- dichiarò.

-Come fai a sapere che è proprio in quella direzione la dimora di quel demone?- chiese inarcando un sopracciglio Hayato.

-Semplice, non lo so. Ma se restiamo in questo luogo non concluderemo nulla- rispose come se fosse logico la sorella.

Il sole stava già tramontando quando i due ripresero il cammino. L'uno al fianco dell'altra. Era sempre stato così per Hayato, fin dal giorno in cui nacque Tsuki.

La morte della creatura che li aveva messa al mondo era stata inevitabile. Aveva trasgredito alle leggi del branco e si era unita ad un Inu ed ad aggravare il tutto era stato il fatto di avergli dato un erede.

Anche se non aveva mai dato un forte valore alla famiglia, il giovane lupo nero, si era ritrovato ad odiare la sua progenitrice. Non seguendo le leggi, aveva fatto svanire tutti i presupposti che avrebbero fatto di lui il prossimo capo. La odiava per questo, ma più ancora odiava la mezza lupa che aveva a fianco per aver ricevuto la nomina di successore subito dopo la nascita.

L'unica creatura ad essere nata tra gli Ookami ad appartenere alla S-class subito dopo aver aperto gli occhi al mondo. Un'ottima ragione per affidarle il futuro del clan. Tsuki non era una Ookami ma nemmeno una Inu. Eppure aveva ottenuto molto più di quanto fosse dovuto ad una mezzosangue.

Ma la situazione pian piano stava cambiando. Non le era più inferiore, ed entrambi ora appartenevano alla SS-class.

Il tempo in cui la mezza lupa gli dimostrava la sua supremazia stava terminando. Non le avrebbe mai permesso di prendere il posto del vecchio Isoshi. _Sarò io a guidare il branco_ pensò intensamente Hayato osservando con la coda dell'occhio la sorella che con un sorriso stava iniziando a canticchiare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 2**

Con passo nervoso Yomi iniziò a varcare il lungo corridoio che conduceva alla Sala del Consiglio, dove, come ogni giorno, vi si chiudeva per diverse ore lo youkai dai lunghi capelli argentati e dagli unici occhi ambrati che riuscivano ad esprimere unicamente gelo.

Il secondo in comando dell'esercito di Yoko, si bloccò improvvisamente, trattenne il respiro mentre dalla tasca del soprabito sfilò un foglio, lo spiegò per leggerlo nuovamente, solo quando il suo sguardo arrivò all'ultima parola ricominciò a respirare. Chiuse gli occhi mettendo via il pezzo di carta. Sapeva benissimo cosa doveva fare, ed era una tra le cose più semplici: giungere alla fine del corridoio, bussare alla porta, entrare e consegnare il foglio.

Se tutto fosse andato per il meglio, forse se la sarebbe cavata con qualche taglio, altrimenti…sospirò, nulla poteva fermare la furia dello Yoko una volta che essa aveva inizio.

Riprese il cammino, non poteva tirarsi indietro. Prima o poi lo youkai argentato avrebbe scoperto la taglia che era stata messa sulla sua testa. Vivo o Morto. Quelle parole erano scritte in un carattere maggiore rispetto al resto del testo. Quella faccenda non prometteva nulla di buono. In breve tempo il demone si trovò a bussare alla massiccia porta, attese immobile e non ricevendo alcun ordine, la aprì.

Seduto su di una poltrona ricoperta di una soffice stoffa vellutata rossa con i supporti interamente in oro, vi stava un Kitsune dall'aria annoiata, la testa era sorretta dalla mano sinistra, mentre la destra teneva una rosa scarlatta, o meglio, la sua inseparabile compagna. Quando lo sguardo del suo superiore si posò su di lui, Yomi deglutì.

-Avvicinati- fu solo un sussurro, ma nel silenzio della sala, risuonò come un urlo. O forse era solo il timore del demone dai lunghi capelli neri come la pece a farlo sembrare tale.

Ubbidendo immediatamente all'ordine appena ricevuto, Yomi si avvicinò allo youkai e quando fu giunto a pochi passi da lui si inginocchiò in silenzio. Si morse il labbro inferiore appoggiando sul freddo pavimento il foglio che lo aveva condotto sino a lì. Anche se teneva il capo chino, Yomi poteva sentire su di sé lo sguardo gelido della volpe, e questo gli bastava per capire che aveva scelto un pessimo momento. Ma ormai era in ballo e doveva ballare.

-Cosa vuoi Yomi?- domandò atono la volpe rigirando tra le dita la rosa.

-Tutti i villaggi sono gremiti di questi manifesti- iniziò a raccontare Yomi nervoso sfiorando il foglio –Sarebbe meglio dire che non vi è luogo nell'intero Makai in cui non ve ne sia almeno uno- concluse alzando lo sguardo per vedere la reazione del Kitsune.

Yoko appoggiò la mano con il fiore sul bracciolo, e poi sollevò il capo. Se lo youkai era accorso al suo cospetto per metterlo al corrente di quel fatto, decisamente su quel bando doveva esserci scritto qualcosa che lo riguardava da vicino. Assottigliò gli occhi riducendoli a due fessure, poi con l'eleganza che lo caratterizzava si alzò dalla poltrona di velluto per avvicinarsi allo spettro. Yomi restando inginocchiato osservò il continuo avvicinarsi del Kitsune, quando questo fu a pochi passi da lui chinò immediatamente il capo e prese tra la mano il pezzo di carta. La volpe si fermò a pochi centimetri dal suo vice, incrociando le braccia. Il demone dai lunghi capelli neri gli porse l'oggetto che aveva fatto nascere il bisogno di quell'incontro senza osare guardarlo direttamente.

Rapidamente lo youkai argentato fece scorrere gli occhi ambrati sul testo, imprimendo ogni singola parola nella propria memoria. Arrivato alla fine, sul volto diafano comparve un ghigno. Qualcuno aveva avuto il coraggio di mettere una taglia sulla sua testa. Mai avrebbe pensato di trovare un giorno un essere che tenesse così poco alla propria vita. _Divertente_ pensò Yoko accartocciando il manifesto.

-Alzati- ordinò a Yomi con gli occhi che parevano risplendere di una strana luce.

-Yoko, questa è una faccenda molto seria. Come hai letto, Akikazu ha messo una taglia su di te, tutti ne saranno già a conoscenza- iniziò a spiegare il demone.

-Dovrei averne paura?- chiese cinico la volpe.

Yomi tacque un attimo. Doveva rispondere ciò pensava veramente?

-Si- disse deciso fissando con intensità le iridi dorate del compagno.

La rosa rossa, tra le mani dello Yoko, si tramutò nella Rose Whip. Fu solo un gesto durato pochissimi secondi, ma bastò per squarciare un braccio allo spettro che gli stava dinanzi. Lo youki della volpe divampò in un attimo. La risposta di Yomi non gli era piaciuta. Se quello che c'era scritto su quel foglio era vero, voleva dire che dei cacciatori di taglie si sarebbero messi sulle sue tracce, a meno ché non lo avessero già fatto. Per una cosa tanto banale doveva nascondersi? Le iridi ambrate erano colme d'ira. Lo stava sottovalutando. E quel che peggio, era che fosse proprio Yomi a farlo. L'aura demoniaca del Kitsune esplose senza che quello che era considerato il migliore del suo esercito potesse preparare una difensiva. Yomi tossendo sangue cadde a terra con l'intero corpo coperto di ferite più o meno gravi. Yoko osservò con disprezzo il ragazzo steso e con indignazione mormorando un -Idiota- si diresse verso la porta passando sopra al corpo del suo vice.

Prima di uscire dalla Sala del Consiglio, Yoko tirò una corda azzurrina che scendeva dal soffitto proprio accanto alla porta, poi si avviò per il corridoi. Arrivato a metà di esso, due guardie arrivarono di corsa e si fermarono davanti a lui.

-Siamo ai vostri ordini Signore- annunciarono in coro dopo aver fatto il consueto saluto militare.

-Portate ciò che resta di Yomi nei sotterranei ed attendete il mio arrivo- ordinò atono la volpe riprendendo a camminare.

-Si- risposero insieme per poi dirigersi immediatamente a svolgere l' ordine appena ricevuto.

_500.000 denari…valgo così poco caro Akikazu? _si chiese il kitsune con un ghigno _credo che presto dovrò farti un'altra visitina_.


End file.
